


Revanche

by DangerSlut



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, cross - Freeform, water boarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hand flutter subconsciously over the scar on his stomach, a habit he had developed. At first he had done it to remind himself of what Hannibal did to him, now kept him focused on revenge,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revanche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trr_rr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/gifts).



Will smiles to himself as Hannibal strains and bucks against his bonds, spread out like Christ on a roughly made cross. He was tied down thick, abrasive rope at the wrists, ankles and throat, leaving his body free to writhe. A white cloth is plastered over the other man's face, soaked through and bubbling over Hannibal's mouth as he gasps for air but chokes on water instead.

Matthew steps forwards from his place against the wall, his head bowed submissively as he approaches Will with a full jug of water. He was in awe of Will and a little afraid of him. To see his lover's rage coming to a head, being slowly sated as he watches Dr. Lecter suffer for his crimes.

Will takes the water silently, never looking away from the man who had ruined his life. His hand flutter subconsciously over the scar on his stomach, a habit he had developed. At first he had done it to remind himself of what Hannibal did to him, now kept him focused on revenge.

Walking around to loom over the bound man's head, Will cruelly dibbles a little more water into Hannibal gaping, covered mouth. Hannibal redoubles his effort to escape, toes curling and fingers twisting, and Will smiles as he hears the older man gurgle pathetically below him.

He watches coldly for a few moments longer, before reaching down and plucking the cloth from Hannibal's face, tossing it casually onto the older man's broad, hairy chest.

Hannibal's hacking up water immediately, turning his head to the side and coughing water over his own shoulder. He wheezes once he has it all out, a soft moan of pain following from his abused throat. He looks around the room wildly, eyes wide and bloodshot, red from crying although his tears were hidden by the water. When he finally looks up and sees Will, his mouth falls open, his bottom lip quivering, and he begs "Mercy."

Will laughs, but it's dark and hallow sounding. "Mercy?" he asks, practically growling. "Mercy, that is what you ask of me!? Now!?" Lifting the jug, he pours a quarter of it over Hannibal's face, baring his teeth as the cannibal sputters and gasps.

"I offered you mercy already, Dr. Lecter. When I called you and warned you that they were coming!" rages the empath, practically vibrating. 

Hannibal shakes his head, coughing and snorting water up. He looks up a Will again, fear shining brightly in his eyes as a soft whimper passes his lip. "William, please."

"No!" yells Will, lifting the jug menacingly. "No more! I trusted you! I cared about you! I fucking protected you when you told me that you help Abigail hide a goddamned body!"  
Hannibal moans below Will, shaking his head side from side. "For us. I did it for us. So we could be together how we were meant to be," rasps the doctor, chest heaving as he strains against the ropes again.

"You did it for you," snarls Will, snatching the cloth of Hannibal's chest again, making the older man keen in fear. "You did it to make us what you wanted, and then you tried to destroy us all when it didn't turn out like you wanted... You did destroy Abigail. Like a fucking child!"

"Will!" Sobs Hannibal, trying to beg for his life. But Will ignores him, spreading the soaking cloth over his face again. He watches as the bastard's body shivers on the cross, tensing in preparation for what was coming next. It would do him no good though. Nobody could withstand water boarding. 

Standing back up, Will tips the jug over Hannibal's face and pours the remainder of the water over his squirming victim's face. Hannibal stays still for only a moment before he starts to convulse, crying out through the water and cloth.

Without looking away from Hannibal, Will holds out the jug to Matthew and says "Fill it up quickly. I want to finish this."


End file.
